The Connect Of Two World
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Petualangan didunia sihir dimulai! Sihir kegelapan telah menguasai seluruh anggota Enma! not AU, Author's OC. Kembali setelah dihiatuskan.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the All

The Connect Of Two World.

Summary: Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia kami. Kaulah penghubung antara dunia kami dan duniamu.

Chara: Riku Kaitani. Tapi entar semua anggota Enma ngikut, kok… ^_^

Warning: Yaahh… saya yang hanya seorang Author paling cantik *ALL: FITNAH!* yang juga seorang campuran antara manusia dan bayi babon tak akan lepas dari nama-nya KEABALAN, TYPO(s), DAN GAJE!

Rated: Gak tau. Yang menyesuaikan umur saya saja, lah. T!

Riku: Umur lo kan 16 tahun.

Lala: RIKUUUU! SIALAN, LO! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG BADAN GUE GEDE TERUS GUE DIBILANG 16 TAHUN, YA? GUE MASIH 11 TAHUN!

Ada OC nyempil.

Song *yang sok ngikut*: Groovy Kind Of Love, Another Day In Paradise (Buset. Lagu-nya Phill Collins semua? Dasar Phill Collins maniak)

Notes: OC-ku yang lama, Takayama Hitomi muncul! Jadi akan muncul pair UNSUIHITO! HURAAAYY! Dan disini, Unsui, Kotaro, Mizumachi, dan Hitomi semester 3 *di TQBLN mereka semester 2* dan Sena, Riku, Suzuna, Monta dan OC baruku semester 2.

~~oo00oo~~

Ada satu dunia, dunia itu di ambang kehancuran. Perang terjadi dimana-mana, menghabiskan hampir seluruh kota. Semua anak berusaha melarikan diri karena disuruh orang tua mereka. Tak terkecuali tiga anak ini.

"Ki… Kita harus cepat! Disini… bahaya…" kata anak perempuan dengan mata merah terang *kayak mata-nya Yami di YGO* dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tapi memang kita mau pergi kemana? Semua tempat disini sudah dijaga oleh tentara Chelo!" kata anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam.

"RACHEL! AWAS!" teriak anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau _zambrud._

Anak berambut hitam tadi tertimpa bangunan runtuh.

"Rachel! Aku akan cari bantuan!" kata anak perempuan dengan mata merah tadi.

"Aku gak apa-apa! Pergilah!" kata anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Rachel itu.

"Tapi…"

"Tempat ini berbahaya! Pergilah! Aku pasti akan menyusul kalian!" kata anak laki-laki tadi.

Anak perempuan tadi terdiam. Akhir-nya ia menangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi janji kau akan menemui kita." Kata anak tadi.

"Iya. Janji." Kata anak laki-laki tadi.

"Ayo. Spica." Kata anak perempuan berambut hitam yang dikepang tadi.

Dan dua sosok perempuan tadi menghilang oleh cahaya.

~~oo00oo~~

UNIVERSITAS ENMA…

Terlihat sekelompok setan *plak!* maksud saya… sekelompok orang sedang berlatih amefuto. Salah satu diantara-nya ada seorang lelaki berambut ub—*plak!* eh salah. Berambut pu—*jedeer!* salah lagi. Berambut silver dan mata hijau _zambrud._

Dia sedang berlari bersama teman-temannya mengelilingi lapangan. Bukan, bukan karena mereka dihukum karena numpahin aer WC ke muka dosen, bukan. Tapi mereka sedang berlatih amefuto. Nama orang itu adalah Riku Kaitani.

Riku berhenti berlari dan nafas-nya terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Riku?" tanya mantan Ace Deimon dan sekarang jadi Ace Enma Fires, Sena Kobayakawa.

"Ah. Tidak… entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering sakit kepala." Kata Riku sambil memegang kepala-nya.

"Mungkin kau flu. Memang udara-nya sekarang gak SMART banget." Kata kicker yang amat sangat gak SMART *dijambak Kotaro*, Kotaro Sasaki dengan gaya andalan-nya, yaitu NYISIR!

"Kalau kau lemas, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Kalau kau pingsan disini malah jadi runyam." Kata kapten Enma Fires yang Hairless *digetok pake patung Buddha*, Kongo Unsui yang sekarang berstatus PACARAN dengan Asisten Manajer Enma Fires, Takayama Hitomi. Kalian udah baca TQBLN, kaaan? *udahwoi!*

Maaf. Malah promosi. Bek tu setori.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok, Unsui-_san_. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering tidur terlalu malam karena sedang banyak tugas." Kata Riku. "Lebih baik lanjutkan saja latihan-nya."

~~oo00oo~~

KELAS RIKU…

RIKU P.O.V

Duuuh… kepalaku sakit banget, sih! Gak tau kenapa, kadang kepalaku sakit, kadang nggak. Tapi aku gak sakit apa-apa, kok. Mungkin karena banyak masalah atau urusan, ya.

Pintu kelas digeser dengan lembut. Terlihat sosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu dan mata merah dan satu anak perempuan lagi dengan rambut hitam panjang dikepang dan mata hijau _zambrud._

"Ini anak baru di kelas kita. Anak yang mata-nya merah itu nama-nya Tonosawa Machiru, dan yang satu-nya lagi Tachibana Rie. Nah, kalian duduk di belakang sana, ya?" kata dosen yang mengajar.

"Hai." Kata dua anak itu serempak.

Saat dua anak tadi melewatiku, aku merasa kepalaku sakit lagi. Malah lebih sakit dari yang kemarin kemarin. Melihat wajahku yang pucat, dosen yang mengajar bertanya. "Ada apa Kaitani-san? Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya dosen wanita itu.

"Aaahh… tidak apa-apa,kok." Kataku. Saat aku melirik ke belakangku, cewek dengan mata merah tadi menataoku dengan tajam membuat kepalaku jadi semakin sakit.

~~oo00oo~~

NORMAL P.O.V

**Clubhouse Enma Fires.**

Riku berjalan sempoyongan menuju clubhouse Enma sambil memegangi kepala-nya. Sejak tadi dikelas kepala-nya malah makin sakit. Sesampai-nya di clubhouse, karena belum ada orang dia duduk di salah satu bangku. Tangan-nya menopang kepala-nya dan siku-nya ditopang oleh meja didepan-nya.

"Rikkun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suzuna yang muncul bersama Sena, Monta, Kotaro, Mizumachi, dan Hitomi.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa, kok." Kata Riku sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Riku-_san, _benar nih gak apa-apa? Muka-nya pucat sekali, lho." Kata Hitomi.

"Aku gak apa-apa, kok. Sudahlah." Kata Riku. Unsui yang muncul tiba-tiba tanpa basa-basi langsung bilang "hari ini latihan sore diliburkan sementara."

"Eh? Kenapa Unsui-_kun_?" tanya Hitomi.

"Yaaahh… dari pada dipaksa latihan, mungkin lebih baik diliburkan dulu saja sementara." Kata Unsui.

"Baiklah… _minna_, kalian boleh pulang." Kata Hitomi.

"Baik!" kata yang lain.

LAPANGAN DEPAN KAMPUS…

RIKU P.O.V.

Duuuhh… kepalaku makin sakit saja… hari sudah mulai senja, dan aku gak bisa balik ke rumah karena hari ini kunci cadangan satu-satunya di bawa Rika, adik-ku. Dan dia belum bisa pulang karena tugas piket. Jadilah kepalaku makin sakit disini.

**She calls out to the man on the street  
"Sir, can you help me?  
It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep  
there's somewhere you can tell me?**

Aku mengambil handphoneku yang berdering *gile. Ringtone-nya lagunya Phill Collins! Mantap, men!*

"Halo?" tanyaku.

"_Kak Riku? Kakak sudah dirumah belum? Maaf ya aku belum bisa pulang! Kata ibu aku harus masak dan belanja hari ini! Aku mesti belanja dulu! Maaf ya kak! Kakak tunggu sebentar, ya? Bye! Pik!"_

Aku Cuma bisa cengok mendengar omongan adikku satu ini. Kadang dia bisa mengesalkan juga. Ditambah lagi kepalaku makin sakit. _Perfect._

Aku melihat sosok perempuan berambut hitam pendek sedang duduk di tengah lapangan. Itu bukan-nya Tonosawa? Batinku. Aku hendak mendekati-nya, lalu kudengar suara merdu.

**When I'am feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heartbeat  
I can hear you're breathing in my ear  
wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love**

Aku terdiam mendengar suara Tonosawa. Terdengar berat, namun lembut seperti angin. Aku tetap mendengarkan nyanyiannya.

**Anytime you want to, you can turn me onto  
anything you want to, anytime at all  
when I kiss you'r lips, ooh I starts to shiver  
can't control the quivering inside  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love**

Aku masih mendengar suara-nya. Aku melihat diri-nya dari jauh. Memang samar, tapi air muka-nya terlihat… sedih.

**When I'm feeling blue, I have to do  
is take a look at you, than I'm not so blue  
when I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
my whole would could shatter I don't care  
Woulnd't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love…**

Aku masih menatapnya dari kejauhan. Air muka-nya makin terlihat sedih. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menjauh. Aku berniat mendekatinya.

_Ngiiiiiiiiiing…._

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memegang kepalaku. Kepalaku semakin sakit. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Aku jatuh terduduk. Nafasku terengah-engah.

'Aku… kenapa…'

Setelah itu, pandanganku mulai buram dan gelap.

~~oo00oo~~

Aku perlahan membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Aku melirik ke sekeliling.

Ini kan kamarku? Batinku.

"Kakak sudah bangun?" tanya suara yang muncul dari arah pintu kamar. Terlihat sosok perempuan bermata hijau sepertiku dan rambut ikal panjang berwarna coklat.

"Rika. Aku… kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Tadi ada kakak perempuan yang berambut hitam pendek yang mengantarkan kakak kesini. Kata-nya kakak pingsan disekolah. Jaga kesehatan ya, kak. Kakak akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang malam dan tidur terlalu larut. Aku ambilkan makanan, ya." Kata Rika. Anak perempuan? Siapa?

Jangan-jangan… Tonosawa?

TBC

Lala: Huuuuf… *tepar* jadilah begini. Maaf abal, ya. Kepanjangan pula. Maklum. Lagi banyak ide. XD

Unsui: Kata-nya bakal ada UnsuiHito? Umbar janji lo, kayak koruptor!

Lala: Woy! Ini masih awal! Chap depan insyaallah ada.

Unsui: Terserahlah.

Lala: Nah, saya sekadar ngasih tau, OC itu didasari dari saya dan temen saya yang nama-nay Rihan. Karena gak ada kanji yang nulis gitu, jadi kutulis nama depan-nya aja jadi 'Rie'.

Unsui: Lah? Elo kan berperan jadi Tonosawa, kenapa nama-nya Machiru?

Lala: Soal-nya penname gue dulu nama-nya Lala san Machiru. Karena nama jepang-nya Cuma Machiru, jadi gue pake.

Unsui: Oh.

Lala: Nah, maaf buat penggemar Riku karena nanti Riku bakal dipasangin sama saya. Ini demi kepentingan cerita. Juga soal karya saya yang saya tulis di TQBLN itu saya tunda dulu. Lagi gak ad aide buat bikin fic CL.

Well, review asal jangan FLAME!


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

"Jadi, putrid orang itu sudah melarikan diri, ya?" tanya suara _baritone _yang terdengar di antara kegelapan.

"Ya tuan. Mereka melarikan diri ke dimensi manusia untuk memanggil ksatria itu." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata tajam.

"Ksatria?"

"Ya. Seorang manusia yang terhubung dengan dunia ini." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam tadi.

"Begitu… baiklah. Siapkan pasukan lebih banyak. Untuk sementara, kita habiskan seluruh kota." Kata suara tersebut.

"Baik".

"Lihat saja kau, Brengsek!"

**The Connect Of Two World**

**By, Lala a.k.a Nurrafa**

**Disclaimer: Tentu saja punyanya om (Om kata lo?) Riichiro Inagaki sama Yuusuke Murata. Kalau saya sih… selaku Author paling cantik *jeder! Cuma punya fic nan GaJeBo ini.**

**Song Disclaimer: You'll Be In MY Heart-Phill Collins.**

**Riku: Lu make lagu Phill Collins mulu. Gak bosen?**

**Lala: Nggak, dong! HIDUP PHILL COLLINS! *jeder!**

**Warning: Seperti yang saya katakan, saya –Lala, adalah Author paling cantik *buuum!* yang tak pernah lepas dari yang nama-nya KEABALAN, TYPO(s), OOC, OC, DAN GAJE!**

~~oo00oo~~

Seorang pemuda berambut perak – yang kita ketahui bernama Riku Kaitani—terbangun dari tidur-nya. Ia mengucek matanya pelan. Saat mata-nya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur-nya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Kakak sudah bangun. Ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya sang adik yang bernama Rika Kaitani.

"Iya. Kenapa? Mau tau sekali, sih!" kata Riku sambil mengacak rambut perak-nya dengan tangan kiri-nya.

"Huuuh! Ditanya baik-baik malah begitu! Dasar!" kata Rika kesal dengan sikap kakak-nya yang kelewat dingin itu.

"Iya, adik sayang… hari ini kakak ada kuliah!" kata Riku dengan gaya sok manis yang membuat Rika merinding.

"Ng… nggak usah digituin, deh. Emang kakak lebih bagus kalau dingin. Hehehe." Kata Rika sambil cengengesan.

"Kau ini! Tadi bilang baik sedikit, sekarang disuruh balik lagi. Mau-nya apa, sih?" kata Riku mulai kesal dengan sikap adik-nya itu. Rika terkekeh.

"Sudah! Kakak mau kuliah dulu! Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Riku.

"Aku pulang di jam biasa, kok. Kakak tenang aja. Gak bakal kukunciin sampai kakak mesti berdiam diri di clubhouse sama Suzu-nee, kok." Kata Rika enteng sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

"Siapa yang berdiam diri di clubhouse bersama Suzuna?" tanya Riku horror.

"Ya kakak! Siapa lagi? Kalau gitu terus nanti Sena-nii cemburu, lho." Kata Rika dengan cuek.

"Enak saja katamu! Memang kau tau hal seperti itu dari mana? Anak baru masuk SMP seperti kau itu belum pantas mendengar hal seperti itu, tau!" kata Riku sebal.

"Kakak! Aku ini sudah kelas 2 SMA tau! Jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil!" teriak Rika.

"Lho? Anak SMA, toh. Tapi kok kecil begini?" goda Riku sambil membandingkan tinggi-nya dengan tinggi adik-nya itu.

"Diamlah! Kakak juga waktu SMA dulu jauh lebih pendek dariku! Week." Kata Rika sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Enak saja! Kata siapa, hah?" teriak Riku.

"Jangan pura-pura gitu, deh. Nyata-nya memang begitu, kok." Kata Rika tenang.

"RIKA!"

~~oo00oo~~

**Enma University**

Riku komat-kamit dengan dongkol. Kayak-nya masih kesal karena adik-nya itu.

"Ada apa Riku?" tanya Sena yang berjalan disamping-nya.

"Diamlah kau!" kata Riku kesal. Sena hanya diam dan pergi menuju kelas-nya.

KELAS RIKU…

Riku memasuki kelas sambil menghela nafas. 'Kalau sampai aku pingsan lagi, nanti malah… aaahh! Belum tentu! Mana mungkin dia baik padaku! Kemarin dikelas dia memandangku tajam begitu. Kelihatannya kesal.' Batin Riku.

Seorang perempuan berambut pendek dan berbaju hitam muncul dari balik pintu. Ia menghampiri Riku.

"Kau Riku, kan?" tanya-nya.

"Iya. Ada apa Tonosawa?" tanya Riku.

"Panggil Machi saja gak apa-apa, kok." Kata Machi sambil duduk disebelah Riku.

"Iya. Machi. Mau apa?" tanya Riku.

"Kau kenapa kemarin? Tau-tau pingsan." Tanya Machi.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas saat aku bangun, aku sudah ada di kamarku." Kata Riku.

"Apa yang kau rasakan waktu itu?" tanya Machi.

"Entahlah. Rasa-nya seperti… apa, ya." Kata Riku bingung sendiri.

"Sejujur-nya aku tau apa penyebabnya." Kata Machi.

"Sungguh? Apa?" tanya Riku penasaran.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Kata Machi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Riku yang terdiam.

~~oo00oo~~

**Latihan Enma Fires.**

Riku sedang lari keliling dengan Sena dan Monta. Yaaahh… terlalu biasa untuk mereka.

"Nghaa~ Kotaro, aku coba kick, dong." Pinta Mizumachi.

"Eiiit… gak bisa! Hanya orang SMART seperti aku dan Musashi yang bisa melakukan ini!" sergah Kotaro sambil mengacungkan sisir.

"JANGAN MALAH BEGITU! TENADANG BOLA-NYA, BODOH!" teriak Unsui pada Kotaro. Kasian Unsui. Gak ada masalah sama tim-nya ini aja udah botak, gimana kalo ada masalah? *geplak!*

"BA… BAIIIK!" teriak Kotaro sambil menendang bola-nya tanpa kesiapan apapun. Kalian tau arti-nya? Ya, saya juga gak tau *plak!*. yak. BOLA-NYA SUKSES MENGENAI RIKU, SODARA-SODARA!

"Ri… Riku! Maaf, ya!" teriak Kotaro seolah tanpa dosa.

"Aduuuuh…" keluh Riku sambil mengusap kepala-nya. Seketika rasa sakit menggerayangi kepala-nya.

'Terjadi lagi…' batin Riku.

"Ada apa, Riku? Sesakit itu kah?" tanya Sena.

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa." Kata Riku sambil mengabaikan sakit di kepala-nya.

SKIP TIME.

"Nah. Latihan hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh pulang." Kata Unsui. Disertai helaan nafas semua anggota karena banyak sekali hal yang bikin susah *misal Kurita yang salah niban malah jadi niban Monta*.

Riku berjalan keluar clubhouse sambil memegangi kepala-nya. 'Semoga aku gak pingsan lagi…' batin Riku.

"Hoi." Terdengar suara seseorang. Riku menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat sosok Machi sedang duduk dengan kaki disila dan tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celana jeans-nya.

"Kutebak, kepala-mu sakit lagi?" tebak Machi.

"Iya." Kata Riku.

"Jangan pingsan disini! Kau itu berat, tau!" kata Machi.

"Hah? J… jadi kemarin kau yang…" kata Riku terputus dan mukanya memerah saking malu-nya.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali. Nah, dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar." Kata Machi.

"Hah? Ke… kenapa…" tanya Riku terputus.

"Sudahlah! Kalau kau pingsan dijalan nanti repot! Memang ada yang mau menolongmu?" tanya Machi kesal.

"Baiklah." Kata Riku pasrah.

~~oo00oo~~

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang mau membuka percakapan sama sekali.

**Come stope you're crying if you'll be allright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry**

Terdengar suara dering handphone dari dalam tas selempang Machi. Machi mengangkat telepon-nya.

"Ada apa Rie?"

"_Machi! Chelo menyerang lagi! Kau ada dimana sekarang? Kau bersama ksatria itu, kan?"_

"I… iya. Aku… eh. RIKU!"

Riku terjatuh. Untung Machi menahan tubuh-nya.

"Rie! Kau masih disana, kan? Aku akan menghubungimu nanti!"

"_Baik. Tapi ada apa?"_

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan-nya!"

Machi langsung menutup telepon genggam-nya dan berlari sambil memapah Riku.

'Kumohon. Bertahanlah…'

~~oo00oo~~

Riku membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa-nya kepalanya sakit sekali.

'Dimana aku ini?' batin Riku.

"Akhir-nya kau bangun juga." Kata suara yang berada di samping Riku. Terlihat wajah Machi dengan tampang seolah tak berdosa seenaknya masuk ke kamar cowok.

"Machi… kau mengantarku kesini?" tanya Riku.

"Iya." Kata Machi.

Tok tok tok. "Kak Riku?" panggil Rika.

"Oh. Rika." Kata Riku.

"Untung kakak gak apa-apa…" kata Rika.

"Hei, Machi. Kau bilang kau tau penyebab aku begini. Memang ada apa denganku?" tanya Riku. Machi hanya diam seolah berfikir.

"Oke. Aku langsung saja." Kata Machi.

"Hah?" tanya Rika.

"Riku Kaitani. Kau orang yang ditakdirkan untuk memusnahkan kejahatan Chelo. Inti-nya, kau harus menyelamatkan satu dimensi yang dinamakan '_Dimenciton Of Magic'" _kata Machi.

"Apa…"

TBC

Lala: Hyah. Jadi juga chap 2!

Unsui: Tunggu tunggu TUNGGU! Kata lo baru bisa minggu depan diapdet. Kenapa diapdet sekarang?

Lala: Iya. Gue dikasih libur 4 hari karena mau puasa.

Unsui: Inilah tipikal orang yang 'Mencari Kesempitan Dalam Kesempatan' -_-

Riku: Salah Unsui-_san, _yang bener 'Cari Kesempatan Dalam Kesempitan'.

Lala: *kaget* RIKU! LO NGERTI PERIBAHASA BEGITU, LO MASUK KELAS BAHASA, YA? MAU JADI APA LU NANTI?

Riku: ENAK AJA! ITU KAN PENGETAHUAN UMUM!

Lala: Kayak-nya kalimat tadi pernah gue denger di komik. Ahh… sudahlah -,-

Nah, thank you banget buat ** -ru **dan **Kuro Ichizaki **yang ternyata seumuran ma saya. Lebaran ke rumahku yuk Kuro-kun! #plak!

Well, Review, ya? Flame boleh, tapi dengan tujuan baek, ya? ^^

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi seluruh umat Islam di Indonesia! Kenapa saya sekarang ngomong-nya? Karena takut lupa. Hehe. ^^V


	3. Chapter 3 The Knights of Magic

Saat kita merasa kehidupan kita biasa-biasa saja

Sesuatu tak terduga bisa saja terjadi

Kalau memang betul begitu adanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Memilih kehidupanmu yang biasa saja, atau…

Menyelamatkan seluruh orang yang kau sayangi dengan memilih takdir itu?

**The Connect Of Two World**

**By, LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke**

**With, -ru**

**And RiehanRih Blackheart.**

**Disclaimer: Punya… yaahh… menurut kalian? Kalo menurut saya, punyanya Bung Hatta. *syndrome pelajaran IPS-nya balik lagi***

**Warning: OC, OOC *semoga nggak* TYPO(s), abal, bikin naek darah *lagipuasawoy!*, dan banyak lagi.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Chap 3: The Knights Of The Magic.**

~~oo00oo~~

"Menyelamatkan dimensi sihir? Maksud-nya?" tanya Rika tak percaya. Riku masih diam.

"Ya." Kata Machi.

"Hei? Bagaimana bisa? Aku ini murid universitas biasa, tau!" kata Riku.

"Mungkin bagimu memang begitu, tapi begitulah kenyataanya. Dari awal, kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk itu." Kata Machi.

"Tapi apa hubungannya itu dengan kakak yang selalu sakit kepala sampai pingsan begitu?" tanya Rika.

"Riku itu adalah orang yang 'terhubung' dengan dunia kami. Jika dunia kami dalam bahaya, otomatis Riku akan merasakan sesuatu semacam firasat. Yaa… seperti itulah." Kata Machi.

"Jadi… sejak kapan dunia kalian dalam bahaya?" tanya Riku.

"Sudah sejak lama, sih." Kata Machi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku baru dapat firasat sekarang? Itu kan aneh!" kata Riku.

"Saat kau masih kecil, kekuatan penghubungmu masih tersegel. Saat perlahan kau menjadi dewasa, kekuatan penghubung itu terbuka dengan sendiri-nya." Kata Machi.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" tanya Riku.

"Kau harus musnahkan kekuatan jahat Chelo, dan rebut cahaya kedamaian yang direbut oleh Chelo." Kata Machi.

"Hei! Kau bicara begitu dengan mudah-nya, tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rika dengan perasaan campur aduk antara khawatir, kalut, dan takut.

"Memang tidak mudah, aku tau itu. Tapi Cuma ini satu-satunya cara. Aku juga ingin menyelamatkan temanku yang terjebak disana." Kata Machi.

"Siapa nama-nya?" tanya Riku.

"Rachel. Rachel Iel tepat-nya." Kata Machi.

"Kenapa dia terjebak di dimensi sihir?" tanya Rika.

"Dia terjebak diantara reruntuhan, aku ingin menolong-nya, tapi dia menyuruhku pergi menyelamatkan diri." Kata Machi.

"Orang yang baik, ya." Komentar Rika polos.

"Sejak dulu dia selalu baik padaku dan Rie." Kata Machi.

"Hah? Rie juga…" kata Riku terputus.

"Iya. Kita bertiga teman sejak kecil." Kata Machi.

"Tapi kayak-nya namamu bukan 'Machiru'. Siapa nama aslimu?" tanya Riku.

"Spica. Spica Nichola. Kalau Rie Ariel Nanda." Kata Machi.

"Tunggu. Kenapa Chelo ingin menghilangkan kedamaian di dimensi sihir?" tanya Rika.

"Dia membenci ayahku yang merupakan pencipta kedamaian. Dia pernah bersumpah akan memusnahkan kedamaian dimensi sihir dan menciptakan dunia baru yang jahat. Sudah banyak orang yang berusaha mengalahkan-nya, tapi tidak bisa." Jelas Machi.

"Tapi… aku bahkan gak tau apa-apa. Kenapa aku yang…" tanya Riku terputus.

"Memang benar, tapi kau punya kekuatan itu. Karena itulah kau disebut 'The Knight Of Magic In Two World'". Kata Machi.

"Nama-nya rumit." Komentar Rika polos.

"Memang apa yang terjadi antara Chelo dan ayahmu?" tanya Riku.

"Mereka awal-nya teman sejak kecil. Tapi Chelo memanfaatkan ayahku agar bisa menciptakan dunia yang jahat. Ayahku menolak-nya dan terus berusaha menciptakan kedamaian. Sejak itulah ayahku dan Chelo jadi bersaing. Tapi sebetul-nya aku yang diincar mereka." Kata Machi.

"Ha? Kenapa?" tanya Rika.

"Sejak kecil, aku sudah mahir menggunakan sihir karena ibuku juga seorang penyihir. Chelo membutuhkan kekuatanku untuk menciptakan dunia yang jahat. Tapi ayahku tidak memperbolehkan-nya. Dia melakukan semua itu demi mendapatkanku." Kata Machi.

"Kasian, ya." Kata Rika.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa cari cara agar kau terlepas dari 'penghubung' itu dan melupakan semuanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa." Kata Machi.

"Tidak. Aku ingin membantu kalian. Siapapun harus membantu seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan, kan?" kata Riku. Machi terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

TBC

Lala: JIAAAH! CHAP 3 INI PENDEK BANGEEEEET!

Arum: Hmm… kita mesti mensiasati ini, La!

Lala: Betul itu!

Hi: Firasat gue buruk…

Lala: Kalau gitu, mari kita isi fic ini dengan WAWANCARA GAJE!

Arum: Yeeeeyyy!

Takeru: Gak Author, gak temen-nya sama-sama GILA!

Lala: *pundung sambil elus dada* sabar Nurrafa… lagi puasa… *back to reality* Ehem. Anywaymetanaekbusway…. Siapa yang mau wawancara duluan?

Hitomi: Aku aku! *semangat 9x5=45*

All: *sweatdrop*

Lala: Yaaa… udah. Kita undi aja pake… PUTER BOTOL! *ambil paralon*

Riku: BUSET! GIMANA MAU DI PUTER? ITU BUKAN PARALON LAGI, TAPI TONGKAT MAYORET!

Lala: Enak diputer, lho… *muter tongkat mayoret pake satu tangan*

All: Ya udah! Mulai aja!

Lala: Ayoooo! *muter tongkat mayoret*

Daaaaan….

Semua menahan nafas.

All: TAKERU! LO KENAAAA!

Takeru: EEEEEHHHH?

Lala: NAH, TAKERU! APA YANG LO SUKAIN DARI HITOMI?

Hitomi: Eeeehh? *blushing*

Unsui: *sweatdrop liat Lala lebay*

Rihan: Woy! Gue dilupain!

Lala: Sori Dori Mori Dwi Astuti.

Arum+Hi: Sorry sorry sorry

Lala: Itu lagu SuJu. -_-… nah, Takeru, jawab!

Takeru: Hitomi tuh manis, imut, lucu, baek… *menghayal*

All: *sweatdrop*

Rihan: Em. Jadii… gimana perasaan lo pas tau Hitomi suka ma Unsui?

Arum: Bukan suka lagi, Rih. Mereka udah jadian.

Rihan: MASA?

Lala: Makanya internet jangan Cuma nyuruh gue folback doang. Males gue buka twitter. -_-

Takeru: Kesel.

All: *diem liat aura hitam disekeliling Takeru*

Lala: Eeerr… sebelum makin berbahaya… CABUUUUUUUUUUUT!

All: *kabur*

Mind to review?

Note: Kalian ngerti lagu yang kupake selama 2 chap ini, gak? Kalo gak, kuganti jadi lagu zaman sekarang. Soal-nya yang kupake selama ini lagu zaman 80-an XD *inilah contoh anak JaDul*. Buat kalian yang gak tau, bisa tanya papa-mama kalian. Biasa-nya mereka tau ^^


	4. Chapter 4 The Girls Without the sad Face

Dibalik tampang santai-nya

Yang memancarkan keramahan

Dia menyimpan pilu yang amat sangat

**The Connect Of Two World**

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke**

**RiehanRih Blackheart**

**Song: Always-Bon Jovi**

**Warning: GaJe, Abal, OC,OOC, Typo(s), dan banyak lagi…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Chap 4: The Girl Without the Sad Face.**

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah Machi pulang, Riku dan Rika masih terdiam. Tak ada yang berani bersuara kecuali jangkrik yang dipelihara Rika di kamar Riku *sejak kapan Riku pelihara jangkrik? Anggap saja iya*.

"Kakak yakin mau melakukannya?" tanya Rika pada kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Kita harus menolong mereka sebisa kita." Kata Riku.

"Tapi, kak… resiko-nya sangat besar! Kemungkinan kakak gak bisa kembali lagi kemari!" kata Rika.

"Itu resiko yang harus kita ambil." Kata Riku. "Sudah. Kembalilah ke kamar. Aku tak ingin diganggu." Kata Riku. Rika akhirnya meninggalkan kakaknya yang terlarut dalam pikirannya.

~~oo00oo~~

Riku berjalan menuju kampusnya sambil terdiam. Berfikir tepatnya.

"Riku-_san."_ Panggil seorang perempuan. Yang satu berambut hitam panjang di kepang, yang satunya lagi berambut hitam pendek dengan topi putih menempel di kepalanya.

"Ah. I… iya. Ada apa?" tanya Riku sambil berbalik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Rie.

"I… iya. Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Kata Riku. Ia melirik ke arah Machi. Machi masih menunjukan wajah dingin-nya.

"Aku duluan dulu." Kata Machi sambil berlalu. Rie dan Riku hanya memperhatikan-nya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Riku.

"Kau gak akan percaya dengan tampang cuek-nya dan sifat judes-nya itu dia menyimpan kenangan pilu." Kata Rie masih menatap Machi yang terus berjalan menjauh.

"Memang ada apa dengannya?" tanya Riku.

"Yaaahh…"

_Flashback._

_Sosok anak perempuan kecil berambut panjang sepunggung memegang pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar dengan keras oleh ayahnya. Meski usianya baru 5 tahun, ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Itu sudah biasa baginya._

"_Kalau kau tak mau sungguh-sungguh disini, lebih baik kau pergi saja!" hardik ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam. Sosok ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya._

"_Memang apa salahku…" pikir anak itu._

_Machi, bukan. Spica Nichola. Ya. Sejak dulu, ia selalu dididik dengan keras oleh ayahnya. Itu membuatnya tumbuh sebagai anak yang pemberontak, kasar, dan dingin. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia tetap perempuan. Hatinya bisa rapuh. Sayangnya ia selalu menutupinya. Seluruh kesedihannya ia simpan sendiri di hatinya. Justru kesedihan itu membuat hatinya semakin pilu. Ibunya pergi meninggalkan mereka sejak Spica masih 3 tahun. Sampai sekarang, semua kesedihan itu terkubur sendiri._

_Sejak betemu dengan Rie, hampir seluruh kesedihannya hilang. Tapi sisa-sisa didikan ayahnya yang kasar masih berbekas di hatinya. Awalnya mereka bertemu saat masih SD. Saat itu, mereka gak sengaja menumpahkan air keran ke seorang senior dan dihukum membersihkan semua ruang kelas. *jika di SD itu 6 tahun dan kelas itu dalam bentuk A-B-C, jadi mereka disuruh membersihkan 18 KELAS!*. sejak saat itu, mereka akrab dengan sendirinya._

_Sejak bertemu dengan Rachel, seluruh kesedihan di hati Spica menyusut. Tapi sejak peperangan itu terjadi dan mereka terpisah dengan Rachel, Spica merasa kehilangan. Dan kesedihan itu kembali dengan sendirinya._

_Setiap kali ia ingin menangis, ia selalu menahan tangis itu. Membuat hatinya makin pilu._

~~oo00oo~~

"Begitulah. Kasihan kan dia?" kata Rie sambil mengingat masa lalu.

"Sama sekali tak kusangka…" kata Riku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begitulah dia. Selalu berusaha tangguh di depan orang. Tak ingin dibilang lemah. Selalu ingin jadi kuat. Begitulah dia. Sifatnya yang dingin itulah hasil-nya." Kata Rie.

Riku terdiam sejenak. Riku ingat, dulu dia pernah juga merasakan pilu saat kalah di pertandingan lawan Oujo. Dan saat harapan Seibu pupus untuk maju ke final dan kembali menantang Devil Bats. Dan juga saat kalah pertandingan lawan Saikyoudai. Semua itu memang kenangan yang pahit. Tapi sama sekali tak disangka ada orang yang sampai batinnya sudah terlalu disiksa seperti Machi bisa sebegitu tahannya untuk tidak menangis.

"Dia itu perempuan, tapi bisa setangguh itu, ya." Kata Riku sambil tersenyum. Memang Machi itu berbeda dengan para gadis fans-nya yang bisanya hanya merayu Riku saja.

"Karena itu juga yang membuat dirinya semakin dewasa dan memahami keadaan apapun yang terjadi." Kaat Rie.

"Aku ingin menghiburnya." Gumam Riku tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Rie.

"Rie. Apa lagu kesukaan Machi?" tanya Riku.

"Ehh… dia ituuu…"

~~oo00oo~~

SEPULANG KAMPUS…

Riku berjalan disekitar kampus. Mencari sesosok perempuan dengan tampang sinis *dingin tepatnya. Atau yang jauh lebih tepat adalah _poker face*._

Riku tak menemukan sosok perempuan berambut pendek seleher itu.

'Akkkhhh… kemana sih anak ituuuu!' jerit Riku dalam hati.

Riku yang sudah putus asa akhirnya berjalan menuju lapangan football yang selalu dipakainya saat latihan bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dan disitu Riku menemukan sosok yang ia cari sejak tadi.

Machi masih tampak terdiam menatap lapangan football itu. Entahlah. Sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu.

_Flashback._

_Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Usianya baru menginjak 11 tahun. Dia melirik ke sana-kemari. 'Aku harus kemana?' batinnya._

"_Hei! Kau! Awaaass!" teriak seseorang._

"_Ha?" gadis itu melirik ke arah suara itu. Sebuah bola lonjong berwarna coklat dan memiliki jahitan di tengahnya melayang ke arahnya. Memang dasar gerak reflek-nya yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuat ia jadi menendang bola itu._

"_Maaf! Kau gak apa-apa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam._

"_Iya! Gak apa-apa! Siapa kau?" tanya gadis tadi._

"_Namaku Rachel. Kau?" tanya anak laki-laki tadi –Rachel._

"_Spica." Kata gadis tadi –Spica alias Machi._

"_Bola apa itu?" tanya Spica sambil menunjuk bola yang dipegang anak itu._

"_Ini bola American Football." Kata Rachel semangat._

"_American Football?" tanya Spica._

"_Yaahh… itu mungkin agak asing di telingamu. Olahraga ini kasar. Tidak seperti olahraga pada umumnya, dalam olahraga ini ada 3 dasar. Yaitu speed, taktik, dan power. Ada tim yang memakai satu diantara ketiga dasar ini atau ada pula yang memakai ketiganya secara bebas. Yang membedakan olahraga ini dengan olahraga lain adalah olahraga ini diharuskan menjatuhkan lawan dengan kasar." Jelas Rachel._

"_Apa tidak melanggar peraturan?" tanya Spica._

"_Tentu tidak! Karena aturannya memang begitu!" kata Rachel._

"_Wow! Aku tidak tau, lho." Kata Spica._

"_Hehehe. Dari kecil aku suka olahraga ini." Kata Rachel sambil tersenyum._

"_Hei. Kau mau mengajariku, tidak?" pinta Spica._

"_Boleh! Ayo!" kata Rachel._

~~oo00oo~~

'Setiap kali melihat lapangan ini, aku teringat Rachel…' batin Machi. Ia merasa dadanya sesak.

"Nggak. Aku gak boleh menangis." Kata Machi.

Saat Machi masih terdiam, Riku menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Machi,

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kata Riku.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Machi.

"Gak salah kok kalau kau menangis. Kalau ditahan, nanti hatimu malah makin sakit." Kata Riku.

"Aaahh… tau apa, kau?" kata Machi kasar.

Riku terdiam menatap Machi. Ia menghela nafas. Riku lalu bersenandung kecil.

"**This romeo is bleeding  
But you can see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog, kicked up**

**It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning, in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you, I give up**

**Now I can sing a love song, that away is meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But, baby that just me**

**Yeah I, will love you  
Baby, always…"**

"Kau…" kata Machi terputus. Riku tersenyum pada Machi hingga membuat wajah Machi panas.

"**I'll be there forever and a day  
Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heaven burst and the worst don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you  
Always…"**

Riku baru membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan lagunya, tapi mulutnya sudah ditutup oleh Machi.

"Hei. Kenapa…" kata Riku terputus saat melihat senyum Machi.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang." Kata Machi lalu pergi meninggalkan Riku yang bengong.

Riku terdiam. Ia merasakan hatinya berdebar. Ia tadi merasa senyuman Machi manis sekali. Tanpa sadar, Riku tersenyum.

TBC.

Lala: Fuwaaahh… capek nih gueee…

Riku: Sabar, ya. Siapa suruh ide lo tanpa sadar ngumpul banyak begitu?

Lala: Ya elaaahh… lagian gue itu gak tau, gue lagi ngetik tau-tau pas lanjutin kepikir mau nulis apa hanya dengan 0.001 secon aja. -_-

Riku: Lu emang… -A-

Lala: Au, ah. Hehehe. Sori ye readers. Kali ini saya telat apdet-nya. Habis saya lemes. Bukan gegara puasa, tapi pas saya lagi damai-damainya puasa mendadak… yaaahh… kalian tau, lah. Apa yang dialami perempuan saat remaja. -_-. Dan lagi saya awal-nya gak kepikiran ide. Eehh… ternyata…

Riku: Apa? Sekali lempar dua burung kena?

Lala: Bukan. Dua kali lempar, gaakk… dapet-dapet.

Riku: Bleh!

Lala: Hehe. Gak lah. Saya emang rada bego soal begini. Mana saya lagi demam gara-gara sariawan (sialan) yang bertengger di mulut saya. Hiksu.

Riku: Menderita amat hidup lo.

Lala: Haha. Gak lucu! Yaudah lah. Review?


	5. Chapter 5 The Secret Is Up!

The Connect Of Two World.

Chap 5: The Secret is Up!

Pair: RikuOC slight UnsuiOC *akhirnya!* chap depan slight SenaSuzu… XD

Langsung aja! Saya gak mau ngebanyol disini!

Note: Kalo ada bacaan alay, itu demi kepentingan pihak yang bersangkutan.

DLDR.

~~oo00oo~~

PAGI HARI, UNIVERSITAS ENMA…

"Oy, Sena!" sapa seseorang dengan muka mirip monyet keselek batu *geplak!* menyapa seseorang yang berjalan di depannya.

"Ah. Monta, _ohayou." _Sapa seseorang yang dipanggil 'Sena' itu.

"Tumben gak sama Riku. Ada apa?" tanya Monta sambil menggigit pisangnya *Monta! Jangan makan! Gue puasa! #plak!again*

"Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang bicara denganku.

"Eh. Baru aja diomongin. Tuh orangnya." Kata Monta sambil menunjuk sosok yang berjalan dengan agak bongkok.

"Mo… Monta. Kamu salah! Itu mah sesepuh dari kampung sebelah!" kata Sena sambil sweatdrop.

"He? Masa? Rambutnya mirip, kok." Kata Monta innocent.

**Lala: GYAHAHAHAHAH! Makanya Riku! Sapa suruh punya rambut kayak sepuh! Huahahahahaha!**

**Riku: Gak puas apa lo udah nyeburin gue ke aer terjun Shinryuji?! *buat Arum-nee pasti tau***

**Lala: Iya… iyaa… mangap… back to story!**

SEMENTARA ITU…

"Nah, Riku. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi kita! Kita akan segera kesana." Kata Machi sambil memberikan jam tangan yang ditengahnya terdapat lambang petir.

"Baik. Tenang saja." Kata Riku.

"Dan jangan bicara macam-macam tentang kejadian kemarin!" kata Machi kesal. Terlintas ide jail dikepala Riku. Ia pun menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?" selidik Riku sambil menyeringai jahil.

"A… apa?! Ya engak, lah!" sergah Machi dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau wajahmu memerah gitu imut, lho." Kata Riku sambil mengangkat dagu Machi daan…

BUAAAAK!

"Awas saja kau macam-macam! Dasar sepuh mesum!" kata Machi sambil melengos pergi. Riku? Jangan ditanya. Mukanya udah bonyok. *perhatian, sudah merasakan pukulan Machi? Harap jangan mencoba. Sakitnya dahsyat.*

"Ri… Riku… kau gak apa-apa?" tanya Sena sweatdrop.

"Dalam kondisi yang tidak terlalu terkendali…" kata Riku yang masih dalam posisi awal. Terkapar di aspal.

"Makanya jangan ngerayu cewek. Kena kan jadinya." Kata Monta.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik masuk ke kelas." Kata Riku sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju kampus.

KELAS…

"Riku-kun tadi diapain sama Tonosawa? Kejam amat sih dia menyakiti Riku-kun ku tercinta!" kata seorang gadis cantik bermata biru tosca dan rambut hitam dengan bando warna merah terselip di kepalanya *bayangin aja Sissi di Code Lyoko*. Riku yang mendengar omongan gadis itu Cuma berpikir 'Yang bener aja Riku-kun ku tercita?! Najong banget, dah!' batin Riku. Tabah deh Riku. Inilah resikonya jadi sepuh bermuka keren (?)…

"Kalau begitu, untuk menghiburmu, mau gak minggu depan kita pergi ke konser Back-ON sama-sama?" tanya gadis berambut hitam tadi sambil menyibakkan rok-nya.

"Dengar, ya Sakuragi, mau tiarap sampai kiamat pun aku gak bakal sudi jalan berdua denganmu!" kata Riku dengan tatapan tajam pada gadis yang dipanggil 'Sakuragi' itu.

"Uuuhh… Riku-kun jahat sekali… jangan panggil 'Sakuragi', dong… panggilnya Haru-chan! Dengan begitu, bisa terlihat lebih mesra, kan? Kita bisa membuat fangirlmu yang lain cemburu!" kata gadis tadi sambil duduk disebelah Riku dan mepet-mepet ke Riku membuat Riku makin ilfeel.

"Ooohh… jadi begini kerjaanmu dikelas sebelum dosen datang? Memalukan." Kata Machi yang berdiri tepat disebelah meja Riku.

"Syukurlah kau datang Machi… tolong lepaskan parasit ini dariku!" kata Riku sambil berusaha menjauhkan Sakuragi dari dekatnya.

"Heh? Memang siapa cewek centil ini?" tanya Machi dengan muka polos.

"Huh! Kau sendiri siapa?! Beraninya dekat dengan Riku-kun ku tercinta! Asal kau tau, ya, namaku Sakuragi Haruno. Cewek tercantik diseluruh dunia ini!" kata Haru dengan penuh percaya diri kayak iklan R3x0n .

"Ha? Cewek tercantik di dunia? Ngaca dulu sebelum ngomong! Oke. Kuakui kau cantik, tapi sifatmu itu membuat orang yang melihatmu bisa diare 3 hari 4 malam (?)" kata Machi dengan santainya membuat Riku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat Haru memerah karena kesal.

"Huuhh! Memang kau sendiri?! Mawas diri dong! Kau itu gak ada bagus-bagusnya! Gak ada cantik-cantiknya, gak ada modis-modisnya, dan gak anggun sama sekali! Justru kau itu urakan, norak, dan garang, tau! Kayak anak kampung!" kata Haru sambil memandang Machi dengan nada merendahkan. Mendengar itu, perempatan terlihat didahi Machi.

Machi menggenggam kerah baju Haru dan mengangkatnya agar sejajar dengan wajahnya *Machi itu kan tinggi gede*.

"Asal kau tau, biar aku anak kampung, aku punya harga diri dan gak cengeng!" kata Machi lalu melempar *dalam artian yang tidak harfiah tentu* Haru ke pojok kelas sampai membentur tembok. Perlu diketahui, Machi sudah meraih sabuk hitam di Taekwondo dan menyandang gelar 'Cewek yang Harus Diperhatikan Baik-baik Kalau Gak Mau Celaka'.

Semua yang menonton adegan itu? Cuma bisa menganga plus sweatdrop.

~~oo00oo~~

Di clubhouse Enma, yang ada Cuma Unsui dan Hitomi *asisten manager Enma yang muncul di TQBLN dan menjadi ehempacarehem Unsui.

"Hei, Unsui-kun. Kamu ngerti soal diagram nomor 45? Aku gak begitu ngerti." Kata Hitomi sambil membereskan keperluan untuk latihan siang nanti *soalnya jadwal kampus kan suka gak tentu*. Unsui yang dari tadi menulis data strategi berhenti menulis sebentar, lalu menoleh ke asisten manager Enma itu. "Kalau gak mengerti, nanti mau kuajari?" tawar Unsui.

"Eh? Boleh, nih?" tanya Hitomi memasang tampang gak percaya. "Iya. Masa aku bohong?" kata Unsui masih menatap sikap Hitomi yang masih seperti anak kecil. "Horee! Makasih Unsui-kun!" kata Hitomi senang. Unsui Cuma menghela nafas, lalu kembali mengerjakan data strategi. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum kecil.

Situasi hening untuk sesaat. Sampai keduanya membuka suara.

"Takayama."

"Unsui-kun."

Mereka terdiam. Lalu tertawa.

"Haha. Ada-ada saja… hei, kau merasakan hawa yang agak… yaa… begitulah…" kata Hitomi sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang diikat ponytail.

"Tidak, tuh. Perasaanmu saja mungkin?" kata Unsui sambil tetap menulis.

"Iya juga, ya. Mana ada setan disini?" kata Hitomi lalu menunduk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Hoi! Udah ada orang SMART kan disini?!" teriak suara nyaring dari luar pintu clubhouse. Yak. Sudah tau kan siapa pemilik suara itu? Pastinya orang yang gak SMART… *dijambak Kotaro*.

Dari pintu clubhouse, terlihat sosok Sena, Kotaro, Mizumachi *yang gak pake baju atasan*, Kurita, Suzuna, Riku dan Monta *Monta: KENAPA GUE URUTAN PALING TERAKHIR, MUKYAAA!*.

"Oh. Kalian sudah datang. Tunggu, ya. Aku bawa alat latihan keluar dulu, dan Mizumachi-kun, pakai bajumu!" kata Hitomi sambil membawa alat-alat yang tadi disiapkannya.

"Kalian merasakan hawa tidak enak?" tanya Riku tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"

Mendadak didepan mereka, muncul sebuah lubang hitam dan keluarlah sosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan tatapan kosong mengarahkan tangannya kea rah semua anggota Enma. "NIGHTMARE ILLUSIONT [1]!"

Hampir semua disana terpengaruh sihir ilusi. Mendadak pintu clubhouse didobrak oleh seseorang.

"NIGHTMARE ILLUSION REALASE, KEKKAI [2]!" teriak Machi. Terlihat kubah pelindung mengelilingi anak-anak Enma. Kotaro langsung pingsan ngeliat kejadian itu.

"Cih. Sialan." Kata sosok laki-laki itu. Lalu menghilang dibalik lingkaran hitam tadi.

"A… apa itu tadi…?" kata Kurita gemetaran.

"A… aku juga gak tau…" kata Sena malah lebih gemetaran.

"Oy, Riku. Bisa temanmu jelaskan ini?" tanya Monta sambil mengucek matanya.

"Eeehh…" Riku tak menjawab, lalu menatap Machi. Machi masih terdiam menatap dinding clubhouse dimana orang itu muncul tadi. Machi teringat. Ia tau orang itu. Orang dari masa lalu-nya.

"Rachel…"

~~oo00oo~~

"APAAA?!" teriak semua anggota Enma tak percaya setelah dijelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa responnya harus teriak? Gendang telingaku mau pecah!" gerutu Machi sambil mengorek telinganya kayak Cotton Bud (Walker).

"Ta… tapi apa hubungannya dengan yang tadi itu?" tanya Kotaro masih belum connect.

"Haduuhh…. Kau ini bego atau apa, sih? Jadi, orang tadi itu ingin mempengaruhi kalian dengan sihir ilusi. Dengan tujuan yang tak baik tentunya." Kata Machi.

Semua terdiam sebentar.

"Kumohon. Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun…" kata Rie lirih.

"Apa dia akan terus meneror kita seperti ini?" tanya Sena.

"Tidak. Kalau kita berhasil memusnahkan Chelo sebelum semua ini TERLAMBAT." Kata Machi memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Terlambat'.

"Tapi kalian gak bisa melakukannya dengan kekuatan 3 orang saja, kan?" tanya Unsui.

"Ya memang… tapi mau apa lagi?" kata Machi dengan santainya.

"Kalau begitu, karena sudah terlanjur, lebih baik kita bantu." Kata Hitomi dengan polosnya. Machi melirik kea rah Hitomi.

"Kau gila? Kau bisa mati kalau membantu kita, bodoh!" kata Machi.

"Tapi kita harus saling bantu! Kita kan teman…" kata Kurita sambil tersenyum riang.

"Maaf saja. Aku tidak ingin kalian terlibat. Menyusahkan saja!" kata Machi. Riku menatap sosok Machi. Lalu berkata.

"Kau bilang begitu karena tidak ingin mereka berada dalam bahaya, kan…?" tanya Riku pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Machi menunduk. Dia hanya diam.

"Machi. Aku tau kau tak ingin ada orang yang celaka. Tapi kita disini untuk membantumu. Demi dirimu." kata Riku tersenyum lembut pada Machi. Machi menatap senyuman Riku.

'Entah kenapa, senyum itu tak bisa kulawan…' batin Machi.

"Baiklah. Maaf aku merepotkan kalian." Kata Machi pada anak-anak Enma.

"Nah, begitu, dong! Kan masalahnya jadi selesai dengan SMART!" kata Kotaro sambil menyisir.

"Huu… tak berubah." Kata Monta. Yang lain pun tertawa.

TBC.

Lala: Uhuhuhu… nyaris aja saya meng-discontinoud kan fic ini… kao gak denger lagu Yesterday-nya The Beatles, entah apa jadinya nih fic…

Riku: La. Giliran disini lo baek ma gue. Giliran biasanya? Napa kejem banget?!

Lala: Ooohh… lo protes? *senyum maut sambil bawa Bambu Runcing sisa di fic For This Country kemaren*

All: *merinding*

Lala: Lupakan kegajean ini dan maafkan ketelatan Author mengapdet. Waktu itu lagi krisis ide…

SELAMAT HUT INDONESIA KE 67 *lo udah bilang itu di 'For This Country'!* DAN SELAMAT MERAYAKAN TAHUN BARU HIJRIYAH 1433! MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN! *tebar confetti*

Dan Review?

Kamus:

1: Sihir ilusi tertinggi. Yang bisa memakainya Cuma tingkat 6 keatas.

2: Sesuai namanya, untuk menangkal sihir ilusi. Tapi kekkainya ada macam-macam. Tergantung sihir lusi yang dipakai. Tapi tinggi-rendahnya kekuatan ilusi juga berpengaruh bagi orang yang menangkalnya.


	6. Chapter 6 The Advanture Begin!

The Connect Of Two World.

Chap 6: The Advanture Begin!

Nanti aja ngebanyolnya di akhir!

Pake song gak, yaa? Pake gak yaa? Nanti aja di chap terakhir!

Don't like, don't read.

~~oo00oo~~

"Permainan dimulai…"

~~oo00oo~~

Suatu siang, di rumah Hitomi… *sejujurnya itu rumah yang dirampok Hiruma buat sepupu 'tersayang' nya itu*

"Hei, Riku. Apa anak itu bisa dipercaya, MAX?" tanya Monta sambil melirik kea rah Machi yang mengotak-atik jam tangannya *semua anak Enma mendapat jam tangan yang sama.*

"Tampangnya memang gak bisa dipercaya, tapi kayaknya dia mampu, deh…" kata Riku sambil berbisik pada Monta.

"APAPUN YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN, AKU DENGAR ITU!" kata Machi sambil mengangkat lampu meja tinggi-tinggi.

"MUKYAAAA! AMPUN, MAX!" teriak Monta sambil lari ketakutan. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Ada apa Machichi? Dari tadi kau mengutak-atik jam tanganmu terus." Tanya Suzuna sambil memainkan roda inline skatenya.

"Sejak kapan namaku jadi Machichi?" tanya Machi sambil sweatdrop.

Situasi hening. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei. Aku merasa Chelo menyerang lagi. Apa ada yang merasakan hawa tidak enak disini?" tanya Machi pada anak-anak Enma yang lagi lesehan dilante. *yang duduk sopan Cuma Sena ma Unsui doang.*

"Tunggu. Aku merasakan sesuatu…" kata Rie sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa? Ayolah… kita sedang tidak dikuburan Rie!" kata Machi sambil menarik rambut Rie yang dikuncir ponytail.

"Aduuuh! Aku serius!"

"Hei. Apa itu?!" teriak Riku sambil menunjuk lubang hitam dibelakang Hitomi.

"K… KYAAAAA!"

"Hitocchi!" teriak Suzuna sambil meraih tangan Hitomi. Tapi tidak bisa. Hitomi sudah tertarik ke lubang hitam itu.

"K… kita mesti apa, nih?!" kata Sena gemetaran.

"A… aku juga gak tau, MAX!" kata Monta yang ikutan gemetaran.

"Mau apa lagi? Ikut masuk ke dalam lubang ini." Kata Machi sambil berusaha masuk ke lubang hitam itu.

"Ke… kesana?! Nggak! Itu pilihan yang gak SMART! Gimana kalo nanti ada laba-laba raksasa, troll hitam, daan… yang lebih parah lagi…" kata Kotaro sambil mengambil senter entah dari mana.

"HIEEEEE/MUKYAAAAA!"

Semua melirik kea rah sumber suara. Terlihatlah Sena dan Monta yang lagi mojok sambil gemetaran.

"Aaahh… imajinasi kalian terlalu tinggi! Sudah! Ayo masuk cepat!" kata Machi sambil menendang semua anggota Enma.

DI DALAM LUBANG DIMENSI…

"Wow. Gelapnya." Kata Suzuna sambil celingukan.

"Aku benci tempat gelap begini…" kata Sena masih gemetaran.

"Gak usah protes atau kulempar kalian ke makhluk penelan jiwa!" kata Machi yang sadisnya melebihi pembunuh bayaran di 'Little Murderer'. *jangan malah promosi, woy!*

"I… iyaa…" kata Sena dan Monta yang gak berani protes.

Mereka saling diam sambil tetap berjalan di tempat gelap itu.

"Hei. Tempat apa sih ini?" tanya Kotaro sambil mengipaskan sisirnya (?).

"Ini lubang dimensi, _baka_!" kata Machi sambil tetap memimpin jalan.

"Hei. Di depan ada cahaya." Kata Mizumachi *tumben normal -_-*

"Mungkin itu jalan keluar!" kata Rie girang.

"Tentu saja itu jalan keluar, _baka_! Memang apa gunanya kita kesini?!" kata Machi sambil menjitak kepala Rie.

"Hiks. Spica sadis sekali…" kata Rie sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku!" kata Machi masih berjalan didepan.

"Kenapa? Itu memang namamu, kan?" tanya Suzuna masih meluncur pelan dengan inline skatenya. Machi tetap mendiamkan Suzuna *baca: Ngacangin*.

Mereka keluar dari tempat gelap itu. Dan apa yang mereka lihat?

Sebuah kastil hitam dengan desain zaman Victoria dan banyak tanaman menjalar ditangganya *seenggaknya tangganya gak sepanjang di Shinryuji*. Dengan pemandangan gelap, makin terlihat angkerlah tempat itu.

"HIEEE?! K… KASTIL HANTU?!" jerit Sena dengan muka pucat.

"Ini Black Castle. Markas Chelo atau lebih dikenal, 'Kastil Kematian'"

"K… KASTIL KEMATIAAAAAAN?!" teriak Kotaro, Sena dan Monta membuat semua sweatdrop.

"Kalian mau masuk tidak?!" tanya Machi dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jujur, aku gak ingin masuk kesana…" bisik Kotaro pada Mizumachi yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ooohh… kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa meninggalkan kalian disini dan dimangsa oleh makhluk mitologi aneh. Sphinx misalnya?" kata Machi masih tetap santai.

"WHAT?! GAK AKAN! KALAU GITU DENGAN SMART, AKU AKAN IKUT KALIAN!" teriak Kotaro penuh birahi walau ketakutan.

"Kalian sama sekali gak nyadar punya anggota yang sinting?" tanya Machi sweatdrop.

"Dari dulu dia begitu." Kata seluruh anak-anak Enma.

"Oke. Kalian mau terus disini dan dimangsa ular raksasa, atau ikut aku?" tanya Machi yang sudah setengah jalan melewati tangga.

"I… IYA!"

~~oo00oo~~

DI DALAM KASTIL…

"Waahh… ternyata tidak terlalu menyeramkan juga, MAX!" komentar Monta sambil celingukan kayak orang dongo.

"Diam saja kau, monyet norak!" kata Machi dingin.

"Yaa~ disini lantainya liciiin…" kata Suzuna sambil meluncur dengan inline skatenya.

"Nghaa~ benar! Kita bisa meluncur disinii~" kata Mizumachi sambil meluncur dengan telanjang kaki.

"AKU MAU TANYA, APA TUJUAN KITA KESINI?!" tanya Machi keras.

"Eeeng… menyelamatkan Hitomi-chan." Kata Mizumachi polos.

"KARENA ITU KITA MESTI SERIUSS!" teriak Machi frustasi sambil membentrukan kepala ke tembok terdekat.

"Yaa~ masalahnya Hitocchi ditawan dimana?" tanya Suzuna.

Semua terdiam.

"BENAR JUGA!"

~~oo00oo~~

"Cih. Ternyata anak itu membawa teman-temannya." Kata sosok gelap dipojok ruangan.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Mereka tak bisa apa-apa. Lagipula yang kuincar Cuma kekuatan sihir anak sialan itu." Kata sosok bayangan hitam itu.

"Cuma katamu? Sebetulnya yang kau mau bukan Cuma itu, kan? Kau ingin seluruh dunia ini berada di bawah kekuasaanmu,kan?" tanya sosok berambut coklat panjang. Kalian tau siapa?

"Diam saja kau. Lagipula tak ada untungnya menculikmu kesini. Tapi aku lakukan ini demi mendapatkan anak itu." Kata sosok gelap itu pada Hitomi.

"Kenapa? Memang begitu kenyataannya, kan? Kalau ini di dunia kami, mungkin kau sudah disiksa sampai mati karena perbuatanmu ini." Kata Hitomi menatap sosok itu dengan garang.

"Memang anak kecil seperti kau itu bisa apa?" tantang sosok itu sambil memukul kepala Hitomi hingga jatuh.

"Ku harap kau jangan macam-macam. Setelah anak itu kudapatkan, kau akan kulepaskan. Tapi itu kalau aku mau. Hahahaha."

Sosok gelap itu meninggalkan ruangan tadi. Meninggalkan Hitomi terdiam dan menangis dalam hati.

'Minna, tolong aku…'

~~oo00oo~~

"Aaahh! Gak lucu! Chelo sialan itu mau apa, sih?! Ruang tahanan saja sampai disembunyikan begini!" kata Machi kesal sambil mengotak-atik jam tangannya.

"Memang hawa keberadaannya tidak sampai ke jam tanganmu?" tanya Rie sambil mengotak-atik jam tangannya juga.

"Kalau hawa keberadaannya diterima, aku juga gak akan uring-uringan begini, bodoh!" kata Machi sambil menjitak kepala Rie.

"Gi… gimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hitomi-chan…" kata Kurita gemetaran.

"Gak akan. Mau bagaimanapun, Chelo gak sebodoh itu. Kalau kita datang kesana, dia pasti melepaskan Hitomi. Tapi kalau daritadi kita gak ketemu ruangannya sih, lain soal…" kata Machi masih mondar-mandir.

Mendadak, jam tangan mereka semua meredup dan mati. Semua terdiam.

"Hei. Kenapa ini?" tanya Unsui pada Machi yang terdiam menganga.

"AAAARGHHH! CHELO _BAKAAAAAAAA_! KENAPA SAMPAI SINYAL JAM TANGANNYA DIMATIKAN?! KAU ITU IDIOT ATAU APA, SIIIIIIH?!" teriak Machi frustasi sambil menendang tembok didekatnya. Ternyata, temboknya langsung hancur.

"Tendangannya Machichi maut…" kata Suzuna sweatdrop.

"Eh? Wow." Kata Machi takjub.

"Hei. Ini jalan rahasia. Mungkin lewat sini." Kata Sena sambil membuka pintu besi yang tersembunyi dibalik tembok tadi.

Mereka pun memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat sebuah ruangan gelap yang besar. Terlihat siluet gadis berambut panjang yang tak sadarkan diri dan disebelahnya berdiri sosok lelaki jangkung dibalik kegelapan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Bocah Sihir." Kata sosok gelap yang berdiri didepan mereka semua.

"K… kau…"

BERSAMBUNG.

Saatnya kuis gembira!

-Siapa yang tadi manggil Machi 'Bocah Sihir'?

-Kapan Author mengapdet dan melaksanakan rikues yang diberikan nyampe menumpuk di FB? *ngapainidiikutin?!*

POJOK TAMBAHAN:

CERITA SEREM PART 1: SHINRYUJI INSIDENT.

Lala: Woy! Kita cerita serem , yuk! *muter-muterin bolpen*

Sena: HIEEE! GAK MAUUUU!

Lala: *ngelap tombak*

Sena: *mengkeret* I… iya, deh…

Lala: Nah, Arum-nee! Puterin bolpennya! *lempar bolpen pake tangan kiri*

Arum: *puter bolpennya*

All: *tegang*

Dan pulpen berhenti di… Unsui.

Sena: HIEEEE! JANGAN, DEH! HANTU DI SHINRYUJI KAN SEREM-SEREM!

Lala: ELO NGERTI KATA-KATA YANG DIEJA SECARA 'D.I.E.M' GAK, SIH?! *todongin tombak*

Sena: *angkat tangan* Ampun…

All: *membatin* padahal lebih tuaan Sena, tapi dia takut ma Lala… -_-

Lala: Lanjutin cerita lo Sui.

Unsui: Eeehh… yaahh… kalian tau kan air terjun yang biasa jadi tempat latihan meditasi?

All: *angguk*

Unsui: Jadi waktu itu aku dan Ikkyu sedang mengambil buku Ikkyu yang tertinggal, saat itu kita mendengar suara anak perempuan menangis.

All: APAAAAAA?!

Lala: Bukannya Shinryuji itu sekolah khusus putra? Kecuali itu suara Sanzo lagi sembelit.

Hi: Disaat begini masih aja bercanda. -_-a lanjut Sui.

Unsui: Nah, saat kulihat di air terjun aku melihat sosok anak perempuan memakai seragam Shinryuji tapi yang versi perempuan!

All: HAAAHH?!

Riku: Lanjut.

Unsui: Saat kutanya kenapa dia menangis, dia bilang ia kehilangan gelangnya. Jadi aku dan Ikkyu membantu mencarikan gelangnya, tapi tidak ketemu. Saat aku menghampiri perempuan itu, aku kaget saat ia menampakan wajahnya dan wajahnya sudah hancur.

All: HIEEEEEEE/MUKYAAAAAAA/KYAAAAAA/HUWAAAAAAAA/GYAAAAA!

Unsui: *sweatdrop* nah, kata pelatih Sendoda dulu Shinryuji itu sekolah campuran, katanya sih ada anak perempuan yang dapat gelang, nah temannya itu kesal karena temannya itu dapat gelang dari cowok yang disukainya. Jadi anak perempuan itu dihancurkan mukanya oleh temannya yang kesal itu. Sejak itu roh anak perempuan itu gentayangan dan menyerang semua anak perempuan.

Anak perempuan: *merinding*

Lala: J… jadi sejak itu Shinryuji jadi sekolah khusus cowok?

Unsui: Tepat.

All: *hening*

Mendadak ada sosok cewek dengan wajah yang sudah hancur dibelakang Lala, Arum, Hitomi sama Suzuna.

Hantu cewek: **Kembalikan… kembalikan gelangku… ***suara horror*

A,L,H,S: KYAAAAAA/GYAAAA! *kabur*

Minta review dong readers. Besok, saya bakal kasih cerita serem yang serem banget… *muka horror*


	7. Chapter 7 The Boy's in You're Memories

The Connect of Two World.

Chapter 7: The Boy's in You're Memories.

By LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke.

Pair: Uumm… RikuOC dan SenaSuzu *yang bener-bener slight* UnsuiOC.

Don't like, don't read.

PERHATIAN! FIC INI MENGANDUNG KE-ABALAN, KE-GAJEAN, KE-OOC-AN (?), KE-OC-AN (?), BUMBU PEMANIS BUATAN BERLEBIHAN (?), DAN BANYAK LAGI!

~~oo00oo~~

"Kita bertemu lagi, Bocah Sihir."

"K… kau…"

Semua terdiam menatap sosok tinggi berambut hitam dan bermata _black sapphire_*.

"R… Rachel…" kata Machi lirih.

"Eh? Dia yang namanya Rachel?" tanya Riku.

"Tapi bukankah dia di pihak kita?" tanya Sena dengan tampang harap-harap cemas.

"Heh? Di pihak kalian? Mimpi saja kalian!" kata Rachel sambil mendekati Machi. Melihat itu, Machi memasang posisi waspada.

"Tidak perlu panik begitu." Kata Rachel dengan senyum licik.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Machi dingin tapi tetap waspada.

"Apa mauku? Hehe. Memberi salam pada kalian…" kata Rachel sambil mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, lalu menyeringai licik. "Dan… membunuh kalian. _FIRE WIND_ (1)!" rapal Rachel kepada Machi yang masih waspada.

"Sialan!" umpat Machi. "_FROZEN ICE_ (2)!" teriak Machi berusaha menangkis serangan Rachel.

"_BLACK WHOLE_ (3)." Kata Rachel dingin sambil mengarahkan spellnya ke Machi. Machi terkejut saat pusaran hitam mendekati dirinya seolah hendak menerkam-nya. Ia menutup mata-nya seolah pasrah akan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Machi sama sekali tidak merasakan serangan apapun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan ia melihat Riku menangkis serangan Rachel dengan pedang yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya.

"Ri… Riku…" kata Machi terputus.

"Selamatkan Hitomi. Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Kata Riku dengan senyum-nya yang meyakinkan Machi.

"Iya!"

Machi dan Suzuna berlari mendekati Hitomi yang duduk terdiam menatap kosong lantai tempat ia berpijak.

"Hitocchi, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Bicaralah padaku!" kata Suzuna sambil mengguncangkan bahu Hitomi. Hitomi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Suzuna dengan pandangan dingin.

"Hitocchi, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…" kata Suzuna sambil menyingkirkan poni Hitomi yang menutupi matanya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Rachel dengan senyum licik. Semua menatap Rachel dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus curiga.

"A… apa maksudmu?" tanya Machi curiga.

"_Black Expolusion_ (4)…" kata Hitomi dingin sambil mengarahkan spell-nya pada Suzuna yang berdiri tepat di dekatnya.

"K… KYAA…"

"SUZUNA!" Sena berlari mendekati Suzuna dan berusaha melindunginya dan lengannya terluka cukup parah karena terkena spell ledakan itu.

"Sena… lenganmu…" kata Suzuna sambil menatap lengan Sena yang bercucuran darah dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau tidak terluka…" kata Sena sambil mengusap rambut Suzuna dan membuat wajah Suzuna memerah.

"Hei, aku sama sekali tidak mau mengganggu, tapi kita harus segera lari, aku gak akan bertahan lebih lama!" kata Riku sambil menahan _Black Whole _Rachel.

"Geez… mengganggu suasana." Batin Suzuna.

"Sekarang pertanyaannya, kita harus lari kemana?" tanya Kotaro dengan polosnya *ato dengan bego-nya? Author juga gak tau*.

"Kau ini memperbaiki suasana atau memperburuk suasana, sih?" tanya Machi jengkel.

"Nghaa~ tapi memang benar, kan gak ada jalan keluar." Kata Mizumachi dengan polosnya.

Saat mereka melihat sekeliling, sekeliling mereka hanyalah tembok. Celah tikus pun tak ada. Bagai mereka terperangkap di jurang bawah tanah.

"Tch. Sial." Umpat Machi.

"Keh. Kalian mau pergi kemana? Disini tak ada jalan keluar untuk kalian." Kata Rachel sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Nah, kau, habisi mereka." Kata Rachel pada Hitomi yang menatap semua anggota Enma dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tunggu, kau apakan dia?!" tanya Unsui.

"Dia? Kuapakan, ya. Menurut kalian seperti apa?" kata Rachel sambil menyeringai.

"Sihir hipnotis…" desis Machi.

"Haha. Benar sekali. Kau pintar juga, ya bocah sihir." Kata Rachel.

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah sihir, bocah majas hiperbola!" kata Machi kesal.

"Hei, jangan marah dulu. Lagipula aku masih ingin bermain sedikit dengan kalian." Kata Rachel masih menyeringai.

"Haa? Kalian ini sudah terlalu keterlaluan! Dasar gak SMART!" kata Kotaro sambil mengacungkan sisir entah dari mana.

"Diam saja kau, kicker tukang sisir (?). Lagipula, ini masih belum apa-apa." Kata Rachel. Hitomi melangkah mendekati Machi.

"A… ada apa…" Machi langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Hitomi masih berjalan mendekatinya.

"Musnahlah kau… _Black Sword…" _desis Hitomi sambil menancapkan _black sword _pada Machi. Untung saja reflek Machi cepat *disbanding Agon masih menangan Machi! #dihajar*.

"Cih! Aku tidak tau cara menyadarkan orang yang terkena pengaruh hipnotis!" kata Machi sambil menghindari serangan Hitomi.

Hitomi lalu menyerang semua anggota Enma dengan membabi buta *ada gak mengucing buta?*, termasuk Unsui.

"Takayama! Hei, sadarlah!" kata Unsui sambil menghindari Hitomi yang masih mengayunkan pedangnya berkali-kali.

Hitomi tak memperdulikannya, ia masih berusaha menancapkan pedangnya pada Unsui. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang. Bunuh.

"Hei, sadarlah! Tak biasanya kau begini!" kata Unsui masih menghindar.

"Aku tak peduli…" desis Hitomi.

"Hitocchi, jangan!" kata Suzuna sambil menahan tangan Hitomi.

"SUZUNA! BAHAYA!"

Hitomi langsung menggores lengan Suzuna. Memang tak dalam, tapi cukup panjang dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Cih! Kalau begini tak ada cara lain!" kata Unsui sambil menahan tubuh Hitomi *maksud gue pundaknya*.

"Ma… mau apa kau, hah?!" bentak Hitomi sambil meronta melepaskan diri.

Unsui tak menjawab. Ia tau ini tak sopan, tapi akhirnya dia nekat. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengunci bibir Hitomi dengan bibirnya.

Semua menatap dua orang berlainan jenis itu dalam diam. Saling diam… diam…

"Takayama… aku s, sayang… bukan. Aku… mencintaimu…" kata Unsui terbata-bata.

Hitomi hanya menatap Unsui dengan pandangan yang mulai melembut. "Aisihiteru ne, Unsui-kun…"

"Cih. Begitu rupanya. Mungkin aku memang harus mengeuarkan itu, ya…" kata Rachel sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Itu… maksudmu…" kata Rie terbata.

"Menderitalah kalian dalam kesedihan, wahai manusia yang rapuh… _Illusion sad magic… (5)"_

TBC.

Lala: *diem liat adegan UnsuiHito* GYAAAAAAAA! *mimisan. Pingsan*

Riku: Elu sih La nekat. Udah tau elu masih di bawah umur -_-

Lala: *bangkit* sebodo!

Maaf. Chap kali ini kependekan, ya? Abisnya ini semua karena saya mesti ngafalin pangkattiga, lah! Kuadrat, lah! 33 provinsi, lah! 8 provinsi, lah! Sampe lagi damai-damainya ngetik masih inget aja hasil 13 pangkattiga! Yaah… yang penting saya berhasil bikin 3 pair disini.

Riku: Padahal banyakan UnsuiHito.

Lala: Bawel!

Yang penting, review!

Sampai jumpa di The World of Wayang!

Happy Kamus! *heh*

*: Err… saya gak tau ada warna mata kayak begitu apa nggak. Hehehe. Ngasal. :x

(1): Fire Wind: angin yang meluncurkan api (?).

(2): Frozen Ice: Bisa membekukan benda, tapi hati-hati makenya, kadang manusia yang kena jurus ini bisa mati dalam waktu 2 menit.

(3): Black Whole: Inspirasi dari kartu _Huricane _di edisi Jounouchi V.S. Ryota di YGO jilid 20-21. Fungsinya bisa melenyapkan orang yang terkena sihir ini dengan menyeretnya ke tengah angin.

(4): Black Expolusion: Sesuai namanya, ledakan hitam. Fungsinya masih belum diketahui *bilang aja males mikirnya*, yang jelas sihir ini menyeramkan.

(5): Illusion Sad Magic: Sama kayak Semanggi Berdaun Lima di ficnya Undine-nee, menampilkan mimpi dan kenangan buruk setiap orang. Hehehe. Maaf kalo plagiat.

Lala: Nah, sekarang kita buka cerita seremnya! Kekeke.

Sena: TIDAAAAK!

Lala: BERISIK! *sumpel mulut Sena pake kasur*

Arum: Udah, woy. -_- sekarang, tentuin giliran. La, bolpen lo!

Lala: *ngubek tas. Nyengir* Bolpen gue ilang di sekolahan.

All: KRIK-KRIK.

GUBRAAAAAAK!

Kotaro: WHAT?! YANG BENER AJA?! JADI GIMANA?! KAN YANG NENTUIN PERAN ISTRINYA MALIN KUNDANG DI WORLD OF WAYANG KAN PAKE PUTER BOLPEN JUGA!

Lala: Sabar, Bro. Lagian gue udah nentuin karakternya, kok.

Akaba: Yaudah. Siapa yang mau cerita serem.

Kotaro: Gue aja. Kalian pasti merinding.

Lala: Gue tebak, pasti kejadian Bloody Mary mampang di kaca ruang musik, kan?

Kotaro: Kok tau?

Lala: Halah… muka lo tuh gampang kebaca!

Kotaro: Yaudah, jadi gak usah cerita, nih?

Sena: Body mary?

All: BLOODY MARY! KOK LO BEGO BANGET SIH, SEN?!

Lala: Udah, ah. Males gue ngetiknya. Lagi banyak PR. -_-

Unsui: Yaudah gih.

Lala: *nagcir bikin PR*

Kotaro: Bukannya bolpennya ilang, ya?

Machi: Tau, deh. *seruput kopi*

Hi: Itu kan sisa kopi gue seminggu yang lalu.

Machi: *sembur kopinya* PANTESAN RASANYA SEPET-SEPET ASEM!

Lala: *kopinya kena buku sekolahnya* MACHIIIIII! PADAHAL BANYAK NILAI GUE BAGUS-BAGUS! SIALAN LOOOOO!

Machi: GUE MANA TAUUUUUU! *ngabur*

Kotaro: Halah. Nilai aja paling 4.5

Lala: ENAK AJA!

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8 The Black Memories

The Connect of Two World.

By LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke.

Chapter 8: The Black Memories.

Warning: OOC gila, ngaco beut, Typo, dan buanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *ah, kepanjangan* lagi.

Pair: Senantiasa, RikuOC. Eh? Mungkin akan ada pair lain, deh. -,-a

Song disclaimer: Matt Monro-Unchained Melody.

Don't like, don't read.

~~oo00oo~~

"Menderitalah kalian dalam kesedihan, wahai manusia yang rapuh… _**Illusion sad magic**_…"

"KYAAA!" Suzuna menjerit. Ia jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Suzuna…" desis Sena. Ingin hati menolongnya, tapi kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Ke… kenapa… kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini?" tanya Machi. Ia masih berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Bagaimana, ya… sulit menjelaskan padamu, bocah sihir." Kata Rachel dingin. Tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ia makin menguatkan sihirnya.

"Machi… memang sihir apa ini?" tanya Riku. Sama seperti Sena, kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Ini sihir ilusi tertinggi. Membuat kita kembali terbayang masa lalu kelam…" desis Machi. Wajahnya makin pucat. Peluh mulai membasahinya.

"Lalu… apa yang bisa ditimbulkan sihir ini?" tanya Kotaro. Kesadarannya pun sudah hampir menghilang.

"Entahlah, pastinya tidak bagus…" kata Machi.

"Hiks… nggak… _tou-san _gak boleh pergi…" isak Hitomi. Matanya menerawang.

"Takayama…" desis Unsui. Sekarang ia hanya mampu melihat.

"Hehe. Mulai bekerja, ya…" kata Rachel sambil memasang seringai kecil.

"Ke… kenapa…" Machi masih tetap berusaha bangkit, namun kesadarannya sudah habis.

~~oo00oo~~

_PLAK! SRAAK!_

_Suara tamparan terdengar amat keras. Gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang sepunggung itu bangkit. Sudut bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Tapi ia menganggapnya seolah itu tidak ada._

"_Kau ini hanya bisa merepotkanku saja! Kau ini anak yang tidak berguna!" hardik seorang lelaki tua dengan kasar. Sosok bermata merah darah itu hanya menatap sosok didepannya dengan kesal, tapi ia tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya._

"_Lalu apalagi maumu? Aku sudah sekolah, belajar dengan baik. Kau mau menuntut apa lagi padaku?" tantang Machi alias Spica._

_Suara tamparan kembali terdengar. Machi hanya diam menerima tamparan keras itu. Ia tak bisa melawan ayah angkatnya itu. Ya, selama ini ayah angkatnya lah yang selalu mendidiknya dengan keras. _

"_Kau mau membangkang?! Harusnya kau berterima kasih aku masih mau berbaik hati mendidikmu!" kata sang ayah dengan kasar, lalu berbalik pergi._

_Machi bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya yang penuh debu. Seluruh luka ditubuhnya tak ia pedulikan._

"_Spica, kau kenapa? Kok mulutmu berdarah?" tanya sosok cantik bertanya dengan lembut._

"_Nggak apa-apa kok, bu." Kata Machi sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. _

"_Ayahmu kenapa lagi? Kok dia terus-terusan memperlakukanmu kasar, sih?" tanya sosok cantik itu sambil mengusap rambut Machi._

_Machi tersenyum pada sosok cantik itu. Selama ini hanya ibunya yang terus membelanya. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya._

_Namun spell itu tak membiarkannya tersenyum sedikitpun. Kenangan kembali berganti._

"_Ibu… jangan pergi…" rengek seorang anak kecil dengan mata crimson-nya._

"_Sudah! Jangan menangis! Kalau kau menangis, tak akan membuat ibumu hidup lagi!" kata sang ayah dengan kasar._

"_Cerewet! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengatur kehidupanku! Kau juga kan yang membuat ibuku begini? Dasar pak tua sialan!" hardik Machi dengan kasar. Mungkin dibenaknya marah lebih baik._

_Kenangan kembali berganti saat penyerangan. Rachel yang menyuruhnya pergi menyelamatkan diri bersama Rie. Mengingat hal itu saja sudah terlalu pedih untuk diingat._

_Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungred for your touch  
A long lonely time  
Time goes to be slowly  
and time can do so much_

~~oo00oo~~

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san dimana? Hito-chan mau ketemu tou-san…" kata anak kecil berambut coklat sebahu dan mata blue torquisenya._

"_Tou-san lagi pergi, sayang. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Kata ibunya sambil mengelus rambut si anak._

"_Kenapa sih Tou-san selalu aja pergi. Hito-chan jadi gak pernah ketemu, deh." Kata anak kecil itu dengan polos._

_Memang, Takayama Hitomi. Sejak kecil, ia belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan ayahnya. Hanya melihat senyum sekilasnya pun tak pernah. Dipikiran anak kecil polos sepertinya memang ayahnya sedang tidak ada saat itu._

_Tapi saat ia beranjak besar, ia mulai mengerti. Ayahnya tak akan pernah kembali ke rumahnya. Ayahnya sudah mengkhianati ibunya dan dirinya sendiri. Membiarkan Hitomi tumbuh tanpa belas kasih seorang ayah._

'Hiks… _tou-san _jahat…' isak Hitomi.

_Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

~~oo00oo~~

_Sosok anak kecil berambut spike coklat dan mata caramel menangis tersedu-sedu. Teman-temannya sedang menertawakannya._

"_Payah, baru dibegitukan saja sudah nangis!"_

"_Sena cengeng… Sena cengeng…"_

_Sena hanya tertunduk diam. Dia selalu saja diledeki temannya karena fisiknya yang lemah. Dan jika ia digencet sedikit saja pasti menangis. Di dalam hatinya ia juga tak ingin seperti ini terus._

"_Sena wo ijime naide!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut auburn sebahu._

"_Jangan ganggu Sena! Pergi sana! Dasar anak-anak nakal!"_

"_Sena payah! Mau-maunya dilindungi cewek!" ejek seorang anak berkacamata._

"_Pergi kataku!" ancam anak perempuan itu sambil menjitak mereka dengan penggaris._

"_Kabuuur!"_

"_Sena, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya sosok gadis kecil itu dan membantu Sena berdiri._

"_Gak apa-apa, kok. Mamori-neechan." Kata Sena dengan senyum yang dipaksakan._

"_Kakimu berdarah. Kuantar kau pulang, ya." Kata Mamori dan menggendong Sena dan mengantarnya pulang._

_Sena sejujurnya tak mau bergantung pada Mamori. Ia hanya bisa berlindung dibalik punggung seorang Anezaki Mamori._

_Kenangan kembali berganti. Kenangan saat ia dibilang Eyeshield 21 palsu. Saat ia jatuh dilapangan, dikalahkan oleh lawannya, berusaha kabur dari kenyataan._

'Tidak… aku bukan Eyeshield 21 palsu… aku tidak lemah seperti itu…' lirih Sena lemah.

~~oo00oo~~

_Monta kecil sedang menonton acara tentang pemain baseball kesukaannya. Masaru Honjo._

"_Aku ignin jadi seperti dia, MAX! Aku akan jadi catcher no. 1 di dunia!" tekad Monta._

_Namun spell buruk itu tak membiarkannya melihat semangat yang dimilikinya itu. Tidak akan pernah. Terlihat saat ia tak diterima di klub baseball. Bahkan namanya di tim cadangan pun tak ada. Pupus sudah harapannya._

_Kenangan kembali berganti saat ia harus menghadapi banyak reciver terkuat. Saat ia diremehkan karena beda kemampuan dan tinggi badan._

'Sialan…'

~~oo00oo~~

_Kita bersama kick team akan maju ke Christmas bowl! Kita tunjukan kekuatan kick team!_

_Mungkin itu hanya sebuah ucapan kosong bagi Kotaro Sasaki. Semua itu pupus begitu saja._

_Selama bertahun-tahun, ia berlatih bersama seluruh senior di kick team Bando. Hinaan dan cemohan sudah biasa ia terima._

_Tapi ia juga tak bisa menerima pengkhianatan._

"_Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh! Orang-orang aneh itu juga datang ke rumahku. Katanya hanya pemain berbakat yang diundang masuk ke Akademi Teikoku!"_

_Sosok berambut merah didepannya hanya menatapnya tak percaya._

"_Lalu untuk apa aku dan para senior berjuang keras kalau hasilnya begini?! Kalian semua… gak smart!"_

_Ia pun berlari menjauh. Tak peduli hujan deras mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Ia membenci semua pengkhianat Bando itu._

'Sial… kalian semua gak smart…"

_Lonely river's slow  
To the sea to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea, yeah._

~~oo00oo~~

_Sosok berambut spike perak itu melihat pertandingan amefuto dengan kagum. Bukan, ia tertarik dengan salah satu pemainnya—Eyeshield 21._

"_Deimon, ya. Kalau begitu, aku akan menantangnya." Tekad Riku._

_Tak lama setelah itu, ia bertemu dengan Sena—sahabat lamanya. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Eyeshield 21 yang hebat itu adalah sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri._

_Ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah kalah dari sahabatnya sendiri. Saat ia dirobohkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri._

_Kenangan kembali berputar. Saat timnya dijatuhkan oleh Hakushuu di semifinal trunamen Kantou. Janji untuk kembali bertarung dengan Sena dan timnya harus dihapuskan. _

'Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk menyesali semua ini.'

~~oo00oo~~

_Mizumachi Kengo terlahir dengan tubuh tinggi –atau tepatnya jangkung. Ia selalu membuat lawannya kehilangan percaya diri dengan tinggi badannya. Tapi itu semua terhapus setelah ia dikalahkan oleh line Deimon yang jauh lebih pendek darinya._

_Impian para senior ditimnya terpaksa dihapus karena kebodohannya._

'Aku… memang payah…'

~~oo00oo~~

_Unsui hanya menatap adiknya dari kejauhan dan hanya bisa menghela nafas. _

_Dunia memang kejam, itu yang dirasakan Unsui seorang. Kemampuannya dan adik kembarnya memang bisa dikatakan terlampau jauh._

_Agon—adiknya disebut sebagai jenius dari 100 tahun*. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia hanya sebatas mantan Quarterback Shinryuuji dan Quarterbac Enma. Tak lebih._

_Ia selalu berpikir 'Kenapa selalu Agon? Kenapa bukan aku saja?'._

_Sekali lagi, dunia memang kejam._

_Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me"  
Wait for me  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for me_

~~oo00oo~~

"Hei, Rachel. Mau sampai kapan kau biarkan mereka begini?" tanya sosok berambut hitam dan bermata _white sapphire _sambil melihat keseluruh anggota Enma yang masih mengalami mimpi buruknya.

"Entahlah." Kata Rachel dan tersenyum sinis.

"Sampai mereka mati, mungkin (1)"

TBC.

*Author gak peduli sama julukannya Agon. Author paling benci ma tokoh yang namanya Agon dan berambut _dread. _-,-a

(1) UNDINE-_NEE! _MAAF SAYA NYEPLAAAK!

~~oo00oo~~

Halo readers! Salam swadaya! *plak*

HOGYEAHAHAHAHAHA! Akhirnya para readers… setelah berbulan-bulan saya menghiatuskan fic ini… AKHIRNYA SAYA UPDATE JUGAAA!

Tadinya saya mau sekalian ngetik TLC… tapi dokumen saya yang satu dipake buat tugas print sekolah… dan saya gak boleh sembarangan bikin doku lagi. Ini saya make lappie emak!

Oke, stop curcolnya.

*liat fic atas bawah* Kok jadi gini? Meleset jauh dari bayangan.

Eemm… saya rada kagok mau buat pengalaman buruk Rie. Jadi anggap aja Rie lagi gak ngikut disini ._.V

Kali ini saya gak pake lagu jaman 80-an. Mungkin JAMAN 30-AN! AJIGILE! Abisnya saya keburu jatuh cinta ma lagu di lappie mak saya ini ._.V

Makasih berat buat yang udah repi chap 7. **Rannada Youichi, Miiyuki Kyoko, VEnomouSakuRa **dan **Miku Kaitani. **Sudah dibales lewat PM! Khusus buat Miku Kaitani dibales lewat pos ghaib. Kekekekeke.

Juga… makasih berat buat **arumru. Kuroi –ru. **Meskipun gak review chappie 7, dia yang memberiku ide dan saya mau ngutuk dia karena gara-gara cerita seremnya saya hampir men-discontinuedkan fic ini -,-a *tusuk-tusuk boneka voodoo pake jarum pentul*

Oke, keep review my lovely readers! Salam Comate! *digampar anggota CJR*


	9. Chapter 9 Sayonara

The Connect of Two World.

Chapter 9: Sayonara.

Inspired for the chap: Fool To Cry-The Rolling Stones.

Warning: OOC, OC, GAJE, ABAL, FANTASY GAGAL, BLAHBLAHBLAH.

Don't like, don't read.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau mau membiarkan mereka seperti itu sampai kapan?" tanya sosok hitam mendekati Rachel.

"Entahlah. Sampai mereka mati, mungkin," kata Rachel sambil menyeringai.

Machi berusaha bangkit. Meski kesadarannya makin menipis, ia berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Kau masih berusaha bangkit, bocah? Sudah tak mungkin lagi." Kata sosok hitam tadi sambil menyeringai tipis. Machi menatap sosok hitam dihadapannya.

"Diam saja kau, Chelo!" kata Machi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau mulai berani, bocah?" tantang Chelo.

"IYA! AKU BERANI! MEMANG UNTUK APA AKU TAKUT PADAMU?!"

Chelo langsung meluncurkan serangan listrik pada Machi sehingga Machi terpojok.

"Heh. Itulah akibatnya kalau kau membangkang." Kata Chelo dingin.

Machi menunduk. Saat ia mendongak, matanya melebar melihat sosok dibelakang Chelo seolah sosok itu hendak memukul kepala Chelo.

BUAAK!

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam kepala Chelo. Machi melihat sosok itu dalam-dalam. Mata hijau _zambrud, _dan rambut berwarna keperakan.

"Ri… Riku?! Sejak kapan kau sadar?!" tanya Machi bingung. Ia melirik ke sekeliling, teman-temannya juga sudah mulai sadar kembali.

"Hm? Sejak mendengar teriakanmu yang menggelegar." Kata Riku datar.

"Lebay." Desis Machi.

Rachel yang kaget karena Chelo dihajar dengan suksesnya langsung melayangkan sengatan listrik pada Riku hingga Riku terlempar ke tembok dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Riku!" teriak Machi langsung mendekati Riku.

"Aku gak apa-apa, sudahlah." Kata Riku sambil perlahan bangkit.

"Sudah selesai? Kau akan mati setelah ini, bocah penyihir. _**Black Thunder(1)!**_" rapal Rachel dan mengarahkan spell-nya pada Machi.

Machi kaget melihat petir menyambar kepadanya seolah siap untuk menyerangnya. Machi menutup matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Sebuah sosok melindunginya dari sambaran petir. Mata Machi melebar.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

_When I come home baby  
And I've been working all night long  
I put my daughter on my knee_

_And she says  
'Daddy, what's wrong?'  
She wishpers in my ears so sweet_

_Yo know what she says? She says…_

Sosok yang melindunginya tadi terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Machi menatap wajah orang yang tadi melindunginya. Machi kaget melihat wajah orang yang melindunginya tadi.

"Ti… tidak…"

Riku Kaitani.

Merelakan nyawanya diambil demi Machi.

'_Daddy you're fool to cry  
You're fool to cry  
And it makes me wonder why…'_

_Daddy you're fool._

_You know, I got a woman (Daddy you're fool)  
And she lives in the poor part of town  
And I go see her sometimes  
and we makes love, so fine.  
I put my head on her shoulder  
She says 'Tell me all your troubles'_

_And you know what she says? She says…_

"Riku! Riku! Hei, kau bercanda, kan?! Sadar, Riku!" kata Machi sambil menepuk pelan wajah Riku yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

Machi menunduk. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Ia merasa bersalah. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Rika? Dia pasti terluka.

"Kenapa, bocah sihir? Kau mau menangis, heh? Ayahmu tidak memperbolehkanmu menangis meski sebentar." Kata Rachel dengan seringainya.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" kata Machi kasar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya. Dia yang dengan bodohnya melindungimu." Kata Rachel dingin.

Machi melirik kembali melihat Riku yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Mungkin orang di pelukannya kini sudah tak bernyawa. Bisa terasa dengan hilangnya kehangatan tubuhnya perlahan.

Machi menunduk kian dalam. Hatinya ingin menangis, tapi teringat lagi ayah tirinya yang selalu menamparnya bila ia menangis.

'_Kalau tangismu ditahan, hatimu malah akan semakin sakit.'_

Machi membuka matanya. Ia teringat lagi perkataan Riku padanya. Ia menatap wajah Riku yang tulus.

Cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Spica Nichola menangis.

'_Daddy you're fool to cry  
And I fool to cry  
And it makes me wonder why…_

_Daddy you're fool to cry_

_Oh, I love you so much baby  
(Daddy you're fool to cry  
Daddy you're fool to cry, yeah)_

_She says,_

Hening diantara anggota Enma Fires. Yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis Machi.

"Machiru-_chan…" _Hitomi mendekati gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu dan memeluknya. Berusaha memberi ketabahan pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Dia ini memang bodoh…"

Machi menatap Riku yang masih didalam pelukannya.

"Padahal… dia… tidak perlu sampai seperti ini… kan? Hiks… hiks…" kata Machi disela isak tangisnya.

Hitomi menatap gadis dengan manik hitam kelam dihadapannya itu. Hitomi juga paham perasaan Machi yang kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi.

Machi menatap Riku dan menatap kelopak matanya. Mata yang indah itu tertutup. Mati. Tak bersinar lagi.

Machi mengangkat dagu Riku dan menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia berbisik pelan—nyaris tak terdengar.

"_Watashi wa Riku wa, anata o aishiteimasu. Futabi me o akete, onegaishimasu…*" _bisik Machi pelan dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Riku.

'_Daddy you're fool to cry, You're fool to cry  
And it makes me wonder why…'_

Machi mengecup bibir Riku singkat. Ya, selama ini Machi memendam perasaan pada pemuda dengan _jersey _29 itu. Setelah berkata begitu, Machi menjauhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Riku dan mengusap air matanya.

Tak disangka, cahaya membias dari _magic watch _Riku dan menampikan gambar berbentuk hati. Cahaya tersebut semakin membesar hingga menyilaukan mata. Seiring dengan terbukanya cahaya dari mata _zamrud _pemuda itu.

_Even my friends say to me  
Sometimes  
And make out like I don't understand him_

_You know what they say, they says…_

'_Daddy you're fool to cry, you're fool to cry.  
And it makes me wonder why…'_

Machi tertegun melihat mata Riku perlahan terbuka.

"Riku…"

Riku menoleh kea rah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat mata hitam kelam Machi yang sembap.

"Machi, kau…" belum sempat Riku menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Machi serta merta memeluknya.

_I'am fool baby, I'am...  
I'am certified fool, now  
I wont to tell ya  
Gotta tell ya baby._

Riku kaget dengan sikap Machi yang mendadak memeluknya. Riku perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Machi.

"Bagus, deh. Kau gak apa-apa." Kata Machi sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menoleh kea rah Rachel yang tak sadarkan diri karena cahaya terang tadi (2). Ia menoleh pada Riku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hanya… sampai disini, ya…"

Riku menatap Machi tidak mengerti sedangkan Machi hanya memasang senyum pahit.

"Kalau mantra Chelo sudah dipatahkan, itu artinya tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan menyegel kekuatanmu dan menghapus memori kalian semua." Kata Machi dengan suara parau.

"Jangan begitu, Machichi, kita gak mau melupakanmu…" kata Suzuna pada Machi. Machi hanya tersenyum karena perkataan Suzuna. Machi lalu melirik kearah Riku.

Machi mengecup kening Riku singkat. Seolah itu salam perpisahan darinya.

"Selamat tinggal…" kata Machi pelan dan perlahan, sinar menyelimuti tubuh Machi dan perlahan Machi pun menghilang.

"Tidak… Machi! Machi!" panggil Riku dan menggapai bayangan Machi yang mulai menghilang. Tapi percuma, sosok Machi sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Riku menunduk dan tersenyum miris.

"_Watashi wa Machi, anata o aishiteimasu. Ikanaide kudasai.**"_

_I'am fool baby I'am  
I'am certiefed fool for ya, mama come on _

_I'am fool_

_I'am fool_

_I'am fool._

~~oo00oo~~

Riku berjalan santai diantara hujan. Ia menatap langit yang begitu kelam. Ia teringat pada Machi. Wajah judesnya, kata-kata tajamnya, semuanya.

Ia merindukan Tonosawa Machiru.

"Heh… akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa ayah Machi tak ingin melihat Machi menangis. Gak tega juga melihat tampang sedihnya." Gumam Riku, lalu kembali melihat langit kelam.

'_Sayonara, Machi. Watashi wa anata ga shiawaseda to emi o tayasanai negatte imasu…***"_

~~~END~~~

…

…

…

Apa?

…

…

…

Saya nulis apa tadi?

…

…

…

End?

…

…

…

APAH?! EEEEEEEEND?! CIYUS? ENELAN? MIAPAH?

May got! Lama juga saya gak lanjutin nih fic! Makasih buat MP3 bapak ane dan iseng-iseng nemu lagunya Rolling Stones. Kereeen banget! Coba dengerin, ya! Enak banget iramanya! *Readers: Sori, kita gak jadul! Lala: Ngatain, nih?*

Ohohoho! Akhirnya romance RikuOC! Meski dikit dan gantung, maklumin ya. Ide ngeret. -,-a

Oke, terjemahan dikit:

(1): Yaah… liat namanya aja udah tau *digampar*

(2): Itu cahaya yang bisa membunuh hawa jahat dan menghabpus sifat jahat orang tertentu. Khusus untuk orang yang terpengaruh sihir hitam, sihir itu akan terhapus :D

*: Aku mencintaimu, Riku. Kumohon, buka matamu kembali.

**: Aku mencintaimu, Machi. Kumohon, jangan pergi.

***: Selamat tinggal, Machi. Kuharap kau bahagia dan tetap tersenyum.

Untuk 3 diatas, thanks berat buat google translate :"D

Dan please jangan flame… -,-a Rada sedih juga kalau cerita di flame :P

Okeh, hargai karya saya. Coba ya buat para flamer, kalau misalnya kalian jadi Author, kalian mau gak ceritanya di flame? Pasti gak mau, kaan? Makanya, jangan sampai termakan omongan sendiri!

Rihan: Wee! Nurrafa si bijak!

Lala: ELO?! SEJAK KAPAN ELO DISINI?!

Mizu: Elo itu bukannya penyanyi lagu 'Bersama Mentari'?

Lala+Rihan: ITU ELLO!

Machi: Kata lainnya septi tank.

Lala: Itu selokan! -,-a

Rihan: Yang buat ngangkat sampah?

All: SEROKAN!

Mizu: Yang buat motong kertas?

Rihan: Gunting! Jauh banget!

Riku: Gunting itu bukannya orang lagi sarap terus dikatain 'gunting lo!'

Lala: Giting! -,-a

Mizu: Gunting itu bukannya kalo ibu-ibu udah kawin, ya?

Hitomi: Itu bunting -,-a

Lala: Udah, ah! Gue COPEK!

All: CAPEK!

Lala: Jangan ngebalik-balikin kata-kata gue, dong.

Riku: Elu yang balik-balikin, dongo!

Rihan: Capek itu bukannya kalo maling itu, ya?

Kotaro: Itu copet…

Rihan: KOK TAU?! NYOPETIN DOMPET IBU-IBU TANAH ABANG, YA?!

Pelatih Sendoda *yang entah kenapa bisa ada disana*: JADI YANG MALINGIN UANG SEMBAH TUH ELU, YA?! *injek-injek Kotaro*

Unsui: Kenapa pelatih ada disini? -_-a

Lala: Yaudahlah! Daripada makin gaje, mending review aja udeeeh!

Mizu: Lagunya Bondan and Fade 2 Black?

All: UDAH! ABIS! BUBAR!

p.s: Itu Ya Sudahlah :P

Review?

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
